<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Dancing and the Dreaming by ScribblingShark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223262">For the Dancing and the Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingShark/pseuds/ScribblingShark'>ScribblingShark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, HighSpecs, Ignea, proposal, rated t for one (1) swear word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingShark/pseuds/ScribblingShark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song For the Dancing and the Dreaming from How to Train Your Dragon 2. Ignis proposes to Aranea. Set following the alternate ending to episode Ignis,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Dancing and the Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Lady Aranea, we did not meet under the best of circumstances, but we have become allies, and I like to think even friends. Permit me then to ask, would you go dancing with me?' <br/>'On one condition.'<br/>'Name it.'<br/>'Just call me Aranea. No need for formalities among friends, right?'<br/>Aranea flashed her signature smile that was a mixture of sly and teasing, and from that moment Ignis knew he was finished. He had fought and killed thousands of demons and faced down The Accursed himself, yet when he picked her up he had been a sort of nervous he had never known before. And oh she had been stunning, draped in scarlet silk and silver chiffon with a single string of pearls around her neck. They danced until well after midnight and left giggling like drinks, though they had not touched a drop of wine.<br/>That date became a second one, then a third, until Ignis stopped counting and Promptlo, in an oddly old fashioned manner, referred to them as 'going steady.' They danced and hunted monsters, dined in the height of luxury, and trekked through the heart of Eos on Chocoboback as months passed and the whirlwind of shared moments and overcome frustrations landed them on a hillside outside Lestallum, watching the stars under the protection of a haven. The remains of their dinner sat beside the camp stove as they sat at the edge of the enchanted rock oucropping, a thousand diamonds and a sliver of silver set in onyx above them. <br/>Ignis had studied astronomy extensively over the years - Noct had taken an interest as a child, dragging him out of bed to stargaze, so Ignis had done his research, and though Noct never lost his interest in the subject, Ignis' fascination with the constellations had far surpassed the prince's.<br/>Yet despite a nearly perfect night for stargazing, it was not the lights of the night sky that held his attention. It was the woman beside him, at ease with her armor off and her hair down around her shoulders in twists of platinum. Her heels sat back by the dying fire and her bare toes dangled in the open air as Ignis thoughts drifted to the object in the inner pocket of his jacket.<br/>'Aranea...' He trailed off. Blast, why now, of all times, did his words fail him? But she was so calm. So at peace. It seemed almost a sin to distract her, no matter what his intentions. And also he had not been so nervous since their first date.<br/>Aranea's gaze flicked to Ignis.<br/>'Never known you to be at a loss for words, Specs,' she commented. 'Something wrong?'<br/>'No, nothing is wrong.' Quite the opposite, and he hoped it stayed that way. 'Aranea, we have both been through quite a lot over the years, individually and together. Even with Noct now King, there is still much work to be down. It will take some time before the demon threat vanishes for good, and the Empire's destruction cannot be repaired overnight. However I have been quite glad to have you at my side these past months. The seas we are sailing are savage, and the waves of life may very well overcome us still. Yet I have found I do not fear drowning.'<br/>Aranea snorted, 'You went toe-to-toe with Ardyn Izunia in full Accursed glory and dealt with your former kings' ghosts, never did think of you as one who feared death.'<br/>'I suppose not, in fact I have always assumed I will die in the line of duty to Noct. But it's more than that, because I have feared failure and the things outside my control. Yet I have found more and more that I would not mind weathering those storms if I weathered them with you.'<br/>Aranea shifted to face Ignis more fully. 'What exactly are you saying, specs?'<br/>Ignis' heart thundered in his ears, racing away and taking his breath with it, yet he forged ahead, 'The scorching fires of Ravataugh and the icy path of Ghorovas Rift would not daunt me on this journey before me if you would only promise me your heart,' he reached out and took her hand ever so hesitantly, as if she might pull away at any moment, 'promise me your heart, and love me for eternity, as I would love you. Aranea, I will gladly ride whatever waves of life are ahead, if you would, please, do me the honor of marrying me.'<br/>There was a moment of terror, brief as a flash of lightning, when Aranea's hand slipped from Ignis'. That terror drowned in euphoria as she pulled her legs under herself to lean forward, hands rising to caress his face as she laughed.<br/>'While I appreciate the sentiment,' she said softly, 'I don't need such mighty deeds, I just want to feel your arms around me.'<br/>'I don't have much else to offer you,' Ignis replied, his words tripping over each other in a quiet jumble, flustered by her response. 'My Crownsguard salary keeps me comfortable and dressed for my station, but I am not rich by any means, and even what I have is not guaranteed to last forever. Whether because of Noct's death or I am removed from my position, or some other circumstance, there may come a day when I leave the palace.'<br/>'If Prince Pretty Boy ever fires you I'll knock him on his ass.' <br/>Ignis' mind screeched to a halt, doubled back to register what she had said, sprinted off to catch his train of thought, and got lost for a few moments before he gathered the threads of what he had been saying, How did she so easily knock him off balance?<br/>'Be that as it may, what I am trying to say is I can't offer you rings of gold or fine jewelry. And for all my capability with words, I am not a poet. But I would keep you from harm, and protect you, if you would stay beside me. I know you do not need me to protect you, you are certainly capable of that yourself, but that is all I can promise you, the only thing I can truly offer you that is not mercurial and fleeting.-' Oh Astrals, he was rambling.<br/>'Specs...' she placed a finger to his lips, 'Ignis, stop talking for a second.'<br/>Aranea's tone was gentle, perhaps even amused. Jaw snapping shut, he looked up to catch a twinkle in her eye, and was she blushing? Or was the dim firelight playing tricks on his eyes?<br/>'You should know me well enough to know I don't care about rings and fancy jewelry and I've never been one for poetry.' one hand slid from his face to grasp his and she leaned her forehead against his. 'The only thing I want is your hand in mine. I want to kiss you and hold you, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through life's sorrows and delights, with your laugh inside me, sailing those savage seas and not a fear of drowning. And as you protect me, I'll protect you, too.' Aranea smirked, 'Not that you need it any more than I do.'<br/>Ignis' voice was barely a whisper as he asked, 'Aranea, was that…?'<br/>'A yes,' she smiled, 'Commodore Scientia has a nice ring to it.' Then she kissed him.<br/>Oh what sweet bliss. Astrals he didn't know he could be so happy. His fingers twined through her hair as he pulled her closer, kissing her harder, then breaking away.<br/>'That was very poetically put, for someone who does not care for poetry,' he remarked, still so close that his breath washed across her lips as he spoke.<br/>'What can I say? The words just sort of came to me. Don't expect that to be a regular thing, though.' So close together, Ignis could tell how short of breath she was and it gave him some satisfaction to know that he was not the only one whose heart was racing.<br/>Pulling back further, Ignis reached into his jacket pocket.<br/>'I know you're not one for jewelry, but perhaps you will accept this.'<br/>He offered her a simple, elegant platinum band engraved with a dragon crest and set with two tiny diamonds.<br/>'Though I won't force it on you if-'<br/>'Ignis,' Aranea held out her hand, 'you better put that ring on my finger.'<br/>With a smile Ignis slid it on and in one fluid motion raised his hand to pull her in and kiss her again, deeply, tasting the lingering hints of pomegranate wine from dinner and drinking in the scents of pine, leather, sweat, and wood smoke that clung to her skin with just a hint of citrus. Her skin was hot to the touch as his fingertips brushed against her cheek, as he supposed his likely was, and there was no doubt now, she was blushing. <br/>'You better have meant what you said, Specs, because our first trial is already in front of us.'<br/>'Oh?' Ignis arched a brow, 'And what would that be?'<br/>'We have to plan the wedding. Have you ever had to wrangle a guest list? I've heard it's hellish.'<br/>'Ah, yes,' Ignis chuckled. 'But that is a storm that will not break until we return to Insomnia. For now, let us enjoy the moment.'<br/>Ignis kissed her again, gently, pulling her with him as he lay back on the ground. She cuddled up next to him, head in the crook of his neck. His fingers trailed through her hair while hers traced the line of his collar bone. Ignis hummed contentedly, the featherlight brush of her fingertips across his skin a sensation he hoped he never took for granted. About them constellations danced through the inky heights, twirling and drifting slowly, only obscured by a few stray tufts of cloud. A whooperwhill sang in the distance as a single shooting star skipped across there shadow of the moon and neither of the figures on the rocky haven noticed. The celestial bodies held no interest for them that night. Indeed there was nothing that could distract them just then. <br/>Neither of them lead simple or easy lives. Yet that seemed then a trivial thing. Because from that moment forward, they had each other, for the dancing and the dreaming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>